


Anything for You

by CaptainScience



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Haru has a really good day, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rin dresses up for Haru, basically this is just smut, like really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainScience/pseuds/CaptainScience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's in love with a total weirdo. But honestly? He wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Sakurathon is a wonderful and pure event and here I am to sully its good name with shameless smut. I am so sorry.
> 
> Also, I edited this as well as I could, but I didn't have a beta so there may be some mistakes. Hopefully nothing too glaring, though!

 

 

Nanase Haruka is a total wierdo.

 

There’s really no kinder way to put it, no matter how hard Rin tries. He’s tried to come up with a nicer word, but things like eccentric and quirky sound too… cute. Like Haruka just has a few _slightly_ unusual habits that are endearing moreso than crazy.

 

The mackerel for every meal, the habit of jumping into any random body of water he can find, the ability to spend hours waxing poetic about his newest OCs for the comics he’s working on- those are things Rin can handle just fine. He’s used to them at this point, and in some awkward way they endear him. They’re all distinctly _Haru_ , and at least they’re mostly harmless and, other than the occasional few hours a night he’s stuck listening to Haruka go on about his world building progress, none of them involve Rin too much.

 

For the first few months of their romantic relationship, Rin took little issue with just… loving Haruka for who he was, weird behavior and all. He'd known who Haruka was going into it, and he could deal with Haruka's eccentricities just fine.

 

Or so he thought. Christmas Eve and everything had started to go downhill fast.

 

It all began with socks.

 

Rin hadn’t really been aware that Haruka could sew, but come Christmas Eve, when they were lying in bed together in Haruka’s apartment exchanging presents, he’d been gifted a pair of homemade, ridiculously creepy looking shark socks. Apparently they were of ‘Gill-chan,’ based off of the super weird shark, the sharpnose sevengill. When Rin had stared him down, wondering why the hell he’d just had sex with the freak who had hand-sewed this pair of crazy shark socks for him, Haruka had revealed his own pair of matching socks featuring ‘Irrawada-kun.’ Rin hadn’t even been aware there was a freaky looking dolphin called the irrawaddy, but leave it to Haruka to not only know every weird sea-creature out there, but to make characters based off of said weird creatures.

 

Rin had laughed it off, sucked it up, and wore their pairing socks (conveniently covered by his sneakers and jeans) on days when Haruka wore his. It wasn’t like other people could see them, and it genuinely made Haruka happy, so it wasn’t too much of a compromise.

 

Next came the custom underwear for his birthday.

 

Cherry blossom underwear. A set, actually. Seven in total, one for every day of the week. Haruka’d even taken the time to make sure that each day was a _different freakin’ color_.

 

This time Rin _had_ said something, but Haruka had just blinked with those beautiful, clear, owlish blue eyes and mumbled “but you love cherry blossoms…” And in the end Rin had been the one to apologize for being ungrateful. And then he’d had to wear a pair of them for Haruka.

 

Thankfully not for too long, though, because Haruka’d made quick work of them that evening.

 

For Valentine’s Day came the matching hoodies. In Haruka’s defense, the general present for Valentine’s Day, chocolate, was something Rin wasn’t exactly fond of, so Haruka _had_ been forced to get a bit creative. But there was creative and then there was _creative_ and par for the course, Haruka had gone way over-the-top. He’d presented Rin with a custom red shark hoodie, oversized and insanely warm, to match his own dolphin blue.

 

When Rin had stared all Haruka had said, starry-eyed and clearly pleased with himself, was “the hood is a shark head.”

 

They’d spent the evening watching a romance movie (that Rin absolutely did _not_ cry over, don’t listen to that brat Nanase) together on the couch, cuddled up in their warm hoodies, legs intertwined. Rin supposed the hoodie _was_ kind of neat, so he let the entire thing slide, just like the socks and underwear.

 

But then White Day had come.

 

White Day had been the final straw.

 

Somehow they’d unknowingly come to the agreement that Haruka would spoil Rin on Valentine’s and Rin would return the favor on White Day.

 

Rin’d of course planned an entire day for them, had taken Haruka first to the aquarium (and bought him a ridiculous dolphin hat he’d proudly worn the entire day), then to his favorite restaurant for a late lunch (they cooked mackerel just right there, apparently), followed by the local pool for a race (that Rin _definitely_ let Haru win- thank you for asking).

 

Ready to show off his impressive culinary skills for his boyfriend, Rin had dropped Haruka off at his apartment before disappearing to run to the store and get the ingredients for dinner. By the time he’d returned Haruka had been confusingly absent from the living room where he’d been left, and after putting the groceries away, Rin’d begun wandering the place room-by-room, looking for his lover.

 

He’d found Haruka in the bedroom.

 

And so that’s how Rin's ended up finding himself currently staring from the doorway, eyes wide, wondering how the hell things had escalated from matching socks to _this_.

 

“Rin,” Haruka nods in acknowledgement, a pile of pink and black fabric in his hands. “You’re a quick shopper. I thought I had more time.”

 

“What… is that, Haru?” Rin asks carefully, red eyes staring unwaveringly at Haruka’s hands. “Is that a dress?” he continues, not waiting for Haruka to respond.

 

Haruka glances down at the pile in his hands and then back at Rin, nodding thoughtfully.

 

“Why do you have a dress?” Rin asks nervously because _god he hopes this isn’t going where he thinks it’s going he is so, SO not ready for this_.

 

“Because I made it.”

 

“For your mom? Or maybe… a female friend?”

 

Haruka shakes his head. “The only female friend I have is Gou…”

 

“Then who’s supposed to wear it?” Rin questions, voice cracking no matter how hard he tries to keep it steady and even.

 

Haruka stares expectantly and Rin’s immediately shaking his head and flailing his hands because no way in _hell_ is he putting on another fucking dress for someone else’s amusement. He’s already had swimming held over his head, and he _refuses_ to let himself be blackmailed again. If it’s break up or put on the damned dress they’re breaking up because he is 100%, no chance, _not_ doing this. “No. Not a chance, no way in fucking _hell_ , Haru! I can deal with the weird socks and the matching hoodies and the fucking girly underwear you make me model like once a week, but I am absolutely _not_ putting on a dress for your goddamned amusement. I’m a _guy_. If you wanted to date a woman then- then go date a woman! I didn’t realize coming with a dick was a problem for you, you certainly didn’t seem to mind last night, but apparently here we are!”

 

Rin can feel himself losing control, his breath heaving as panic begins to set in because oh god what if Haruka _actually will break up with him for refusing to wear a dress?_ He loves Haruka so much, he’s not ready to lose him over something so petty but… but he refuses to be used again. No. He’s an adult now, he won’t let something like that happen to him again. Never again.

 

Haruka’s silent, head tilting to the side slightly as he eyes Rin, and Rin’s never felt more scrutinized by those intense blues. He’s used to Haruka staring but this, this is too much, he’s overwhelmed and he’s about to start hyperventilating and _ohgod_ he absolutely cannot do this right now.

 

“Rin, why would I find that amusing?” Haruka asks, and when Rin looks at him he immediately realizes that there’s true, honest, _genuine_ confusion on Haruka’s face.

 

“B-Because I’m a guy! Do you know how many people touched my ass when I had to work that ridiculously stupid festival in that piece of shit maid’s dress? A _lot_. I got teased and heckled and hit on and it was fucking awful and, and I don’t care if you think it’d be funny to see me in a dress again I just… no. No fucking way,” Rin swallows hard, realizing that he can feel that telltale lump in his throat, and a wave of humiliation washes over him as he realizes he’s a few more panicked words away from breaking into tears.

 

“…They touched you?” Haruka echoes silently, and there’s a small, irritated scowl working its way across Haruka’s face.

 

“You watched Nagisa flip Momo’s skirt. You think that didn’t happen to me about a hundred times? Except unlike me, Seijuurou made us all go for the ‘full effect,’ so I didn’t have the luxury of a swimsuit to hide under. Fuck it was so humiliating…” Rin wheezes, and before he knows it Haruka’s standing in front of him and dragging him in for a tight, warm, protective hug, dress forgotten on the floor.

 

“I’m sorry, Rin. I didn’t know it bothered you so much,” Haruka says, voice muffled slightly because it’s buried in Rin’s neck, and Rin can immediately feel the fear starting to subside because Haruka’s clearly not going to push the issue. “I had no idea.”

 

Rin leans into that touch, idly kissing at Haruka’s temple, his own arms wrapping meekly around his lover. “It’s fine. I’m sorry I freaked out…”

 

“Mmm, it’s alright.”

 

For a few minutes they just stand there, Rin burying his face in Haruka’s neck, Haruka gently stroking his hair fondly. Once Rin’s managed to get his anxiety under control as well as his breathing he carefully pulls away, giving Haruka a quick look before walking around him and heading further into the bedroom to pick up the dress in mild curiosity.

 

Upon closer inspection, Rin has to admit that he’s shocked by the quality of the thing. The fabric is silky and soft and exquisitely detailed, black but embroidered with a pair of large white birds and a sea of beautiful pink cherry blossoms. The bust is ruched, providing the illusion of a chest, and a pair of easy, loose-fitting straps hang off the shoulder. It’s got some body but it’s not particularly frilly, with most of the ruffles coming from the underskirt, peeking out in layers from beneath the silky top fabric. “Did you seriously make this, Haru?” Rin asks, because he legitimately can’t believe the quality in his hands. He may not be that familiar with women’s clothing (though he has most certainly dressed Gou more than a few times in his life), but he can certainly recognize quality, designer-level clothing when he sees it.

 

Haruka just nods silently from his spot, still standing by the door.

 

“How much did this fabric cost? It’s absolutely crazy…” Rin mumbles, fingers running along the soft, silken fabric.

 

Haruka shrugs, refusing to actually give Rin a number.

 

“How do you know it’ll fit me, anyways? Not like you measured me…”

 

“I know your clothing size. And your body type. And I used the hoodies as a base,” Haruka shrugs. “I’m not sure it’ll fit, though, without you trying it on.”

 

Rin nods silently, humming to himself before looking up at Haruka. “So… you’re _really_ into the idea of seeing me dressed as a woman?” Rin asks, still trying to process the entire situation.

 

Haruka sighs, looking away to the side. “Wearing a dress isn’t dressing as a woman, Rin. A woman in pants isn’t dressing as a man. It’s just clothing, it doesn’t change who’s wearing it.”

 

“So this… isn’t about seeing me dressed up as a girl?”

 

Haruka shrugs awkwardly, cheeks beginning to flush, head still turned, refusing to meet Rin’s curious eyes with his own. “I just thought you’d look beautiful in it. I didn’t get to see you at the cultural festival so I just thought…” Haruka doesn’t finish, voice trailing off.

 

Rin pauses for a thoughtful moment, holding the dress up in front of him and giving it a scrutinizing look before hugging it to his chest and walking over to Haruka, circling his boyfriend, trying to catch Haruka’s gaze with the curious tilt of his own head. “So what _did_ you have planned for tonight, Nanase?” he asks, voice flirty and teasing, teeth gleaming as he grins playfully, very much wanting to hear Haruka confess his sin-filled kinks.

 

Haruka doesn’t answer, face reddening some, and so Rin immediately decides to goad him on. “So, I put on the dress. Then what, Haru- _chan_? I make you dinner in a pretty dress? Serve my _master_?” Rin practically purrs out, because now Haruka’s the one who’s flustered, and the change in power is rather thrilling.

 

“It’s not a maid’s dress…” Haruka mumbles, frowning and finally glancing up at Rin. “It’s not about power.”

 

Rin blinks in surprise because, well, isn’t something like this _usually_ about power? But then again this _is_ Haruka, who’s never, ever subscribed to the normal brand of things. “So then what _is_ this about, Haru?”

 

Haruka shrugs again, mumbling out an answer so low that despite their close proximity, Rin can’t hear. “What’d you say, Haru?”

 

Haruka sighs once more, as though Rin’s being the biggest nuisance he’s ever had to deal with, before continuing. “It’s about seeing my gorgeous boyfriend in beautiful clothing I made specifically for him.”

 

“…That’s seriously it? Nothing kinky at all? No master/slave, no spanking, no naughty maid, no accidental panty shots while cleaning your apartment and making you dinner?”

 

Now Haruka _is_ finally looking at Rin, only to roll his eyes. “I don’t fantasize about bad pornos, Rin,” Haruka grumbles sourly. “Though I’d spank you if you wanted me to,” he adds as an afterthought.

 

Rin stares for a moment before bursting out laughing, dragging the dress to his mouth to stifle his loud, inappropriate laughter. “You’re so ridiculous, Haru,” he finally chokes out once he’s managed to get his giggles mostly in check. “How long did you spend making this thing, anyways?”

 

“Mm, a while.”

 

“You started after Valentine’s, right?”

 

“I already had the fabric, but I waited until I had a better idea on your sizing before I started.”

 

“So you made this in a month? Wow that’s impressive.”

 

Haruka shrugs again, brushing off the compliment. “It was a good use of my spare time.”

 

Rin stands for a moment, contemplating how much he actually loves Haruka before nodding silently to himself. “Alright then. I’ll wear it. But I’m taking a shower first, and you’re not invited.”

 

“R-Really!?” Haruka chokes out, eyes wide and glimmering and Rin has half a mind to throw the dress in his face if he doesn’t keep his pool eyes in check over a stupid dress.

 

“Yes. But just for tonight and I swear to god if you start laughing at me it’s over.”

 

“I’d never laugh at you for something like this, Rin.”

 

Rin sighs dramatically but he’s pretty sure Haruka’s not lying, so with the reassurance he disappears into the bathroom.

 

He showers quickly, and part of him is surprised that Haruka doesn’t attempt to sneak in and join him. Haruka’s a notorious shower thief with very little qualms about hopping into the shower with Rin uninvited. Not even for sex, really. Haruka’s literally just does it because he wants to steal the water.

 

God, Rin has a weird boyfriend.

 

Once bathed, it takes Rin some time to figure out how to get the dress on correctly, in particular the ribbon hanging loosely around the waist. Before the dress had gotten roughed up it’d clearly been tied in a pretty bow, but now Rin has no idea if the bow was in the back or the front and to be honest he’s not particularly good at making pretty bows anyways. He ends up awkwardly tying it to the side, not really sure what else to do with it.

 

“Did you seriously add in boning so this thing’ll stay up without boobs?” Rin calls out from the bathroom.

 

“Yeah. Though you _do_ have a pretty large che-“

 

“Don’t even go there, Nanase.” Rin can’t help but stare in himself in the bathroom mirror, shaking his head. The stupid thing fits _perfectly_. “So am I supposed to like, shit, I dunno. Do my hair or something?”

 

“You’re making this needlessly complicated, Rin,” Haruka says, and Rin can _hear_ the mild irritation in that smooth, quiet voice.

 

“Well how am I supposed to know? This is your weird kink, not mine,” Rin grumbles, running his fingers awkwardly through his still damp hair, nervousness beginning to pool in his belly because he’s ready but… but now he has to show Haruka. “So… I’m done. And I’m coming out so… don’t laugh, you asshole,” Rin groans in embarrassment, fiddling with his hair for another few seconds.

 

“I told you I’d never laugh about this, Rin,” Haruka sighs, and there’s clear exacerbation in his voice. “Just come out already.” With the second sentence Rin can _hear_ the building excitement, and does Haruka _really_ want this that bad?

 

Taking a slow, deep inhale and an equally long, calming exhale Rin forces himself to open the bathroom door, peering out to find Haruka sitting calmly on the edge of the bed. “No-“

 

“No laughing. I got it, Rin.”

 

Rin scowls at Haruka’s sass but reluctantly opens the door the rest of the way anyways, nervously stepping out, already feeling the embarrassed heat in his cheeks.

 

“Wow…” Haruka whispers out, blue eyes wide and shining, small mouth hanging open slightly as he stares brazenly at Rin.

 

“It’s just a dress…” Rin mumbles out, tugging nervously on the skirt’s hem. “Fits well, though. But also kind of short. That on purpose, Haru?” Rin teases awkwardly, attempting to alleviate his own out-of-control nerves.

 

“Mmm, no. I tried it on and decided the length from there. I didn’t take into account you filling it out better than me.”

 

“You tried it on…?” Rin blinks in surprise, taking a slight step back as Haruka climbs carefully to his feet, walking the length of the bedroom and moving to stand before Rin, eyes on the dress.

 

“Yeah. Was loose on my chest, though. Fit my waist alright. You have a narrow waist for how broad your shoulders are…” Haruka shrugs, right hand moving to settle gently on Rin’s stomach, thumb stroking idly along the soft fabric.

 

“Mm, maybe you should be the one wearing this thing. Even with all the weight training you’re still pretty slender… I bet it looked nice on you.”

 

“I thought this was my ‘weird kink’ not yours, Rin,” Haruka tuts lowly, brazenly peering down the top of the dress.

 

“O-Oi! Eyes up here, Nanase,” Rin affectionately snaps as he shoves his hand instinctively against Haruka’s cheek, pushing his face to the side.

 

Haruka lets out a dissatisfied huff of a pout before turning his attention on inspecting the fit. “Mmm, it really _does_ fit you well,” he mumbles, clearly pleased with himself as his hand moves to slide from Rin’s abdomen down to the hem of the skirt, giving it an experimental flutter. “It’s nice,” he adds after another moment, nodding in approval.

 

“So uh… what now, then?” Rin asks awkwardly, shifting from bare foot to bare foot, unsure of where exactly this is supposed to go next. Is he supposed to try to act sexy? Because he doesn’t particularly _feel_ sexy right now, even though he can’t help but be slightly pleased by the amount of awe his boyfriend’s currently in. “You got plans or…?”

 

Rin’s awkwardness is silenced as Haruka leans forward, catching Rin’s lips in an affectionate, slow, intimate kiss, hands moving to settle on each side of Rin’s face.

 

It’s deep and it’s thoughtful and it’s heavenly and Rin can just feel himself leaning in, wanting more, instinctively beginning to relax some because making out with Haruka is a very comfortable, _very_ familiar feeling.

 

Plus, well, whereas Haruka apparently finds playing dress-up hot, Rin’s always been more of a ‘making out on the couch for hours ignoring the movie we’re supposed to be watching’ kind of guy. This is all right up his alley.

 

Rin’s hands move to rest on Haruka’s hips, giving them an idle massage with his thumbs as he dips his tongue along Haruka’s lower lip before giving that soft skin a playful nip with sharp teeth.  Haruka moans at that bite, because he has a weird love of Rin’s teeth that he’s not afraid to let be known.

 

Honestly, Rin’d spent so many years being teased and stared at for his teeth as a teenager that Haruka’s obvious fascination and adoration had been, well, somewhat reassuring. Rin will never admit to it because showing any type of weakness isn’t in his nature, but he’s struggled with his own self-confidence for years, and Haruka has a silly way of somehow just… just making him comfortable in his own skin.

 

His path towards self-acceptance has become a much easier journey since he began dating Haruka.

 

Rin slips his fingers under the hem of Haruka’s shirt without thinking, tugging it upward, their kiss breaking only long enough for him to pull the fabric over Haruka’s head and drop it to the floor, mouth immediately returning to Haruka’s. The kisses are long and sweet and sensual, and Haruka’s hands are slipping into Rin’s hair as Rin ducks his head down to suck affectionately along Haruka’s smooth collarbone.

 

Rin can hear Haruka gasp in pleasure at the gentle sucks to that sensitive spot near his neck, and it goads Rin on as he continues to spatter kisses from collar to Adam’s apple. He trails his mouth upwards, lapping his tongue along the curve just below Haruka’s jaw, taking a slow, long inhale as he nuzzles his cheek against Haruka’s neck. Haruka’s not big on skincare, really, so he’s never been particularly soft to the touch, but he has a distinct musk that's a mix of chlorine, his natural scent and a lingering of the ‘clean’ smelling body wash he always uses, and Rin can’t help but _love_  the combination.

 

Right here, with his face tucked in Haruka’s neck, he can't help but feel like he’s absolutely _drowning_ in Haruka’s scent.

 

“Why do you always smell so good…?” Rin mumbles out helplessly, mouthing along Haruka’s jawline and up to his ear, giving the lobe a playful, teasing little nibble.

 

“Mm, you smell much better…” Haruka sighs out, tilting his head away from that mouth so he can bury his nose in Rin’s damp hair instead, inhaling slowly.

 

Rin can’t keep himself from slipping his hands from Haruka’s hips to his abdomen, strong fingers trailing along those dips and curves of muscle, up towards his chest, toying over soft, pert nipples. Rin has the much more sensitive chest, but Haruka likes the attention just as well, so Rin toys and teases his fingers along those firm buds, squeezing and massaging and doting on those sensitive spots, not letting up until he can hear Haruka moaning into his hair.

 

He can tell Haruka wants to return the favor, his hands have settled on the curve of Rin’s ass, but unlike himself Rin’s covered by the dress, and he certainly can’t remove the thing he’s spent so much time and effort on making.

 

Rin knows it, knows he’s in control, and he’s going to take full advantage of it. Once Haruka’s moaning Rin’s hands glide down, dipping to the button of Haruka’s jeans, popping it free before yanking down the zipper.

 

“R-Rin…” Haruka gasps out, lusty blue eyes staring down, watching Rin’s hands work.

 

“What, actual underwear?” Rin laughs quietly, taking the sides of those jeans and wiggling them down Haruka’s narrow hips. He stops and stares for a moment before sighing, glancing up at Haruka with about as done an expression as he can manage. “Really, Haru? White Day, one of the most romantic days of the year, and you’re _still_ wearing Loosey-kun underwear?”

 

“He’s good luck.”

 

“… Do you mean to tell me that you _seriously_ wear Loosey-kun when you want to get laid? Fuck you’re so weird,” Rin groans out, shaking his head. “I almost don’t want to suck your dick now.”

 

“We can take Loosey-kun off first so he can’t watch.”

 

Rin freezes, staring at Haruka who is looking so incredibly earnest despite what he’s just said, and Rin can’t help but burst out laughing. “Some days I can’t believe I’m dating you.” Rin shakes his head, pushing the jeans further down Haruka’s legs until Haruka’s kicking them off, leaving only his underwear to hide his very, _very_ obvious erection.

 

“Mmm, already so hard, Haru?” Rin smirks, dropping to his knees.

 

“You’d be offended if I weren’t…” Haruka mumbles, and Rin wants to snap back that he’s not _that_ easily offended but… he’d totally be lying. He’s currently obliging Haruka’s weird fantasies, if Haruka didn’t find it hot Rin’d certainly feel inadequate and unattractive.

 

Rather than respond Rin leans forward, mouthing wetly along the outline of that hard member, lips kissing and sucking from the base to the tip.

 

Rin nuzzles his cheek against the fine, dark hairs peeking out just above the band of those damnable underwear, peering up at Haruka with lusty, playful red eyes before hooking his thumbs around the band and dragging it down until it drops to the floor.

 

Haruka inhales sharply at the sudden bareness, breath hitching as Rin’s hand immediately wraps around the base of his member, tongue experimentally lapping along the head.

 

Rin’s pleased that the tip is already salty, that just seeing him dressed up and on his knees has Haruka weeping precum. “Mmm, is this what you imagined when you concocted this plan?” Rin hums playfully between licks and laps and sucks, nose nuzzling at the base, tickled by that soft pubic hair as he takes a mouthful of Haruka’s balls.

 

He can feel Haruka’s hands sliding into his hair, grasping at the red strands, trying not to yank too hard but the more Rin’s sucks, the firmer that grip gets. They’re only about a minute in before Haruka’s tugging on Rin’s hair, and Rin’s forced to pull away and look up with a scowl. “You don’t have to yank on my hair just because you want my attention, you know…”

 

Haruka just stares down at him and eventually it clicks, and Rin’s smirking again because was Haruka _seriously_ already about to come already? “This dress _really_ has you going, doesn’t it? Oh Nanase. Still so fast I see.”

 

Rin’s laughing loudly when Haruka reaches down, grabbing him under the armpits and attempting to haul him back to his feet, poofy dress and all. “Oh come on I was just teasing!” Rin snickers, letting himself be dragged up and then shoved towards the bed. Haruka pushes him down onto the bed face first, but it’s not particularly rough, and Rin’s still giggling the entire time.

 

“Knees,” is all Haruka says, and though Rin’s still attempting to control his laughter he obeys, climbing onto his hands and knees, giving his ruffle covered butt a playful waggle of invitation.

 

Rin glances back when a few moments pass and Haruka still hasn’t join him, and he immediately realizes that Haruka’s just standing there, staring at him, soaking in the entire scene before him. “Mmm, Haru, you can admire me later. It’s kind of lonely sitting here by myself.”

 

Haruka’s suddenly blinking as though Rin’s words have snapped him out of his own head, and he’s nodding, stepping forward and smacking Rin’s butt to make him crawl forward some. Once Rin’s given him some space Haruka settles between his spread legs, flipping up the skirt to reveal the pair of ocean blue cherry blossom underwear Rin had made sure to wear for today.

 

Rin’s trying to look back, but he can’t see behind himself anymore, not over the mountain of tulle and ruffles, and so he’s not expecting it when Haruka begins to place fluttering, fond kisses along the curve of his ass. Rin shivers immediately at the contact as Haruka kisses over and over and over again.

 

It takes a few moments for him to realize that Haruka’s kissing each and every one of the cherry blossoms on those boxer-briefs.

 

Everything suddenly becomes oddly intimate, and even though Rin’d had Haruka’s dick in his mouth all of a few minutes prior, it’s the slow, fond, languid spatter of kisses along his backside that’s got his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.  

 

Once every visible flower’s been kissed Haruka finally slides the underwear down, and Rin can’t help but wiggle his hips a bit at the sudden onslaught of cool air. Haruka works the underwear to his knees as Rin lifts he’s legs as best he can, trying to help get them off. Eventually they’re tossed aside and Rin’s left bare before his partner.

 

He’s almost glad he can’t see Haruka’s face right now, because it’s a very… exposing position he’s been put in, and while he isn’t exactly body shy around Haruka (they’ve seen one another naked hundreds of times between the shower rooms and dating), he’s putting a lot of trust in his partner, letting Haruka do whatever he pleases while Rin can’t see what’s coming.

 

Rin bites his lip as he feels Haruka’s right hand squeeze the meat of his ass cheek, massaging the bare skin as his thumb drifts to Rin’s hole, toying over that sensitive skin before spreading his cheek. “Haru…” Rin breaths out sharply, groaning as he feels a warm, wet tongue lap against his entrance. He can’t help but dig his fingers into the comforter of Haruka’s bed, arms giving out as he drops from hands to elbows, legs spreading slightly, silently begging Haruka for more.

 

Haruka’s other hand settles on Rin’s other cheek, spreading him wider, and suddenly there’s a tongue shoved inside him and Rin is cursing and groaning and _if this is what he gets for putting on a stupid dress he’ll wear the damn thing every night for Haruka._

Holy _shit._

 

Haruka’s tongue is so wet and hot and deep inside him and it’s moving, in and out, pace deliberately changing between fast and slow, so erratic that Rin can practically feel himself going mad. “F-Fuck… Haru…” he chokes out, and he’s _so damned hard_ but he can’t come from just this and Haruka knows it, the goddamn tease.

 

“Mm, you look so beautiful like this, Rin…” Haruka mumbles between licks, pulling this tongue away only to dip in the tip of his thumb. “All spread open for me.”

 

“Nghh, Haru,” Rin whines out, because dirty words out of Haruka’s cute little mouth just gets him going in a way he’d really rather not admit to.

 

Haruka’s thumb’s digging a bit deeper, and Rin can feel something slick drip between his cheeks. At first he assumes it’s lube, but then he realizes he’s naked and the lubricant is _definitely_ in the bedside table (he’s certainly used it enough) and… seriously, Haru? “Haru, you sure as hell better not be planning to use your spit for lube,” Rin warns.

 

“Was just one finger, I’d never take you without lube…” Haruka grumbles, but he sighs and slips out his thumb anyways, slapping Rin loudly on the ass before climbing to his feet and walking over to the bedside table to grab the lubricant.

 

Rin can finally see Haruka now, and he takes the brief moment to admire just how ridiculously beautiful his lover is. Maybe it’s the ten years’ worth of feelings that get stronger every day, or the fact he’s been crazy about this weirdo since he was twelve, but Haruka has been, and always will be, the most gorgeous man Rin’s ever laid eyes on. No matter how eccentric Haruka is, how much he loves stupid cartoon mascots and mackerel and making dresses for his boyfriend, Rin is _so grateful_ that Haruka picked him. That somehow he was deemed worthy of this lovely creature.

 

Haruka disappears back out of view, hidden behind the dress, and Rin squirms and waits impatiently for the fun to start.

 

Rin’s biting at his lower lip and clutching at the blankets beneath him when Haruka’s slick finger dips into his entrance. Instinctively Rin shoves his hips back, pushing that finger in deeper with a contented sigh. He’s already growing impatient, especially after feeling Haruka’s tongue deep inside him, and as much as he appreciates how thorough Haruka always is in preparing him, Rin really, _really_ just wants to get on with this.

 

He didn’t spend all that money on the aquarium trip and that stupid dolphin hat and a nice lunch just to get slowly tortured by his boyfriend while wearing a dress.

 

Immediate gratification only seems fair.

 

“Ughhh… hurry up, Haru…” Rin whines, squirming his hips against that finger as it circles around inside him, gently stretching him. “I’m fine, I can take more.”

 

“Mm, if you’re sure…” Haruka mumbles before adding another finger.

 

By the time Haruka makes it to three fingers Rin’s going crazy, and if Haruka doesn’t just hurry up and fuck him he’s going to shove his boyfriend down and ride the bastard, dress and all.

 

“Come on, Haru. I am _literally_ dripping lube, I can feel it going down my thighs. You aren’t going to hurt me so please, just hurry the hell up already,” Rin groans, wondering how the hell Haruka can be so calm when he’d been about to come in Rin’s mouth all of five minutes ago.

 

“Rin.”

 

“Ughhh, what!? I swear to god Haru, if you don’t hurry the hell up I’m going to shove you down, dress and all, and ride your sorry ass.”

 

“…how is that a threat?”

 

“Sh-shut up! Just fuck me already!”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Wait what? Why!?”

 

“We’re out of condoms.”

 

“…What?”

 

“I noticed when I got the lube.”

 

“And you’re _just_ telling me this now?”

 

“…I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

 

“Uh, I’m pretty sure ‘we’re out of condoms’ would have worked. How the hell are we out of condoms anyways? Why didn’t you buy any?”

 

“Because I bought them last time.”

 

“No you didn’t I did. It was my turn last time.”

 

“Yes, I did. And it was. You _were_ supposed to, but then you ran into Gou at the store and threw the pack into the baby aisle before she could see what you were there to buy. And then you two ended up going to lunch together, you got home, remembered that you’d never bought them, called me, and I did.”

 

“…Shit you’re right.”

 

“Yeah.”  

 

“Fuck I totally forgot.”

 

“You did.”

 

“You’re not helping right now, asshole,” Rin grunts, kicking at Haruka with the heel of one of his feet. “Ugghhhhh, well. I guess… I mean we’re both guys, not like I can get knocked up. We don’t… technically need a condom, I suppose.”

 

“…Really?”

 

“If you’re making that stupid pool eyes/smile face right now I’m going to kick your ass, Haru.”

 

“I’m not smiling.”

 

“Liar.”

 

“You’ve just never let me-“

 

“Yeah, I know. It’s going to be a mess,” Rin sighs, because there’s a _reason_ he’s always been so adamant on condom usage.

 

“I’ll clean you up,” Haruka mumbles, placing an idle, sweet kiss to the small of Rin’s back, and damn Rin’s weirdo boyfriend for not using words very often and yet somehow still having a hell of a way with them.

 

He’s pretty sure Haruka’d have a decent chance of getting him to jump off a cliff if he tried hard enough.

 

“Fine, whatever, just do it already,” Rin grumbles, letting his face drop to the bed with a dramatic thump. He can feel Haruka lining up behind him, and the excitement is beginning to build in his belly once more because there’s a lovely impatience that comes with not knowing when exactly Haruka’s going to push in.

 

“You’re sure, Rin?” Haruka asks one time, and Rin doesn’t realize he’s growling in annoyance until he hears himself doing it.

 

“Haru, if you don’t hurry up, I swear I’m-“ Rin finds his words choking off as Haruka shoves in as deep as he can go. “F-Fuck…” Rin wheezes out as he’s suddenly very, _very_ full of his boyfriend. Haruka kindly gives him a moment to adjust, to blink away the stars from having his prostate suddenly rammed hard, and then those hips are moving and _shit_ Haruka can move them so well.

 

Rin honestly doesn’t know what to do with himself; normally he’d be kissing Haruka nonstop, digging his fingers into that warm back and begging in Haruka’s ear. This is, well, it’s not a position they usually use, and it’s oddly disconnecting in a way. He can’t grab Haruka and kiss him like he wants, and suddenly he’s angry at the stupid dress all over again because he can’t even see Haruka’s eyes. What’s the point in sex with Haruka if he can’t at least see those gorgeous blues?

 

“I can’t see you…” Rin mumbles pathetically, and suddenly the dress’s skirt is being shoved back down, held flush to Rin’s body by one of Haruka’s hands.

 

“Better?” Haruka asks, and Rin’s glancing back over his shoulder in surprise, able to see Haruka staring down at him, and instantly he _does_ feels better.

 

“Y-Yeah…” Rin gasps as Haruka pushes in hard once more, hitting that bundle of nerves with a delicious force that has Rin burying his face into the sheets with a low whine. They immediately settle into a quick rhythm, Haruka’s hips slapping against Rin’s ass as Rin shoves himself back, forcing Haruka as deep as he can go.

 

One of Haruka’s hands is settled on Rin’s hip for support, but the other, the one holding down the dress, begins to slide higher, running along the sweaty, bare skin of Rin’s upper back, trailing up to his neck, fingers brushing up against the tips of Rin’s damp, sweaty hair. “Mmm, your back’s so gorgeous…” Haruka mumbles between quiet, subtle pants, and Rin’s face is flushing immediately at the compliment.

 

Suddenly Rin can feel warmth all along his backside, taking a moment to realize that Haruka’s leaning over, lips and tongue kissing and lapping along the nape of Rin’s sweaty back, thrusts no longer as steady now that his movement is limited by the new position.

 

Rin doesn’t mind, though, because having Haruka’s face so near his own just feels right, and Rin’s melting into the contact, tilting his head to the side, trying to catch any part of Haruka’s face with his lips.

 

It’s an awkward position for sure, but everything becomes instantly more intimate as Haruka kisses along Rin’s jaw with fluttering, thoughtful brushes of his lips, hips still moving steadily, purposefully, aiming very specifically for that sweet spot.

 

Once Haruka gets his angle just right Rin knows he isn’t going to last very much longer, and he lets one of his hands drift to his own erection, pumping in time with each of Haruka’s delicious, well-placed thrusts. “H-Haru…” Rin chokes out, gasping as Haruka nips just behind his ear. “G-Gonna…”

 

“Come for me, Rin,” Haruka whispers in his ear and _fuck_ Rin is so gone. He’s coming hard, groaning into the mattress, fingers clenching into the covers as his toes curl, digging into the sheets that are most certainly going to need to be changed.

 

For a few moments they just lay in a pile together, attempting to both catch their breaths. Rin’s still face first in the mattress, and Haruka’s face is buried in Rin’s sweaty neck, and neither of them really feel capable of moving just yet.

 

And then something dawns on Rin and suddenly is head is popping up, inadvertently knocking Haruka’s face off his neck. “…Did you just come inside me, Haru?” he asks carefully, attempting to look behind himself and make accusatory eye contact with Haruka.

 

“…I didn’t want to get the dress dirty.”

 

“Where the hell did you think _I_ came, Haru?”

 

“You came on the dress?”

 

“Uh, yeah? I’m kind of on top of it. It’s just a dress, it can’t be that hard to clean.”

 

“The outer layer is silk…”

 

“So?”

 

“Silk’s hard to clean.”

 

“Well you know what, so is my ass now that you came inside of it. So we’re even.”

 

“I told you I’d clean you up,” Haruka mumbles and Rin can feel Haruka sitting back up on his knees and then slipping out. Oh _god,_ Rin can feel the come dripping down his balls and fuck Haruka for not pulling out like a decent boyfriend. Who even does that without asking first?

 

Suddenly Rin feels a thumb on each of his cheeks, spreading him apart, and Haruka _definitely_ hasn’t gone to grab a damn towel or anything so what is he… oh _god._

 

“Haru, are you seriously about t-“ Rin’s voice breaks off into a yelp as a warm tongue laps leisurely from his sac up to his ass and holy freakin’ shit. “Oh my god, Haru, what is wrong with you!? Stop eating your own come out of my ass like holy _shit_!” Rin’s pretty sure his face has never been redder in his life. How the hell is Haruka so… so… so damned _shameless_?

 

“I’m cleaning you up,” Haruka mumbles nonchalantly, tongue dipping in deep, face still buried in Rin’s ass and Rin is pretty sure he might _actually_ die of embarrassment. Immediately he reaches for Haruka’s pillow unthinkingly, covering his head with a dramatic, pathetic groan. “You’re the one who still hasn’t fed me dinner yet, anyways.”

 

Rin can’t tell if he’s laughing or crying at this point, because Haruka is, in fact, the weirdest, most ridiculous creature he’s ever met in his life.

 

“Stop hiding, Rin,” Haruka chides, and suddenly Haruka’s no longer between his legs and is instead reaching over him to steal the pillow from his head and toss it to the floor.

 

“H-Hey! I was using that to pretend I don’t know you!” Rin yelps, reaching for the other pillow only to have Haruka steal that one and toss is aside as well.  

 

“We should take a bath,” Haruka muses, leaning forward to idly kiss Rin’s upper back once more.

 

“You should brush your teeth,” Rin grumbles.

 

“Mm, you swallow all the time and you’re really going to judge me for doing the same?”

 

“I don’t swallow it from your ass, thanks!” Rin grumbles, reaching back to shove Haruka away so he can finally sit up, awkwardly pushing the poof of the dress back down around him. “How the hell has this thing stayed up, anyways?” Rin mumbles to himself, glancing at the dress that has somehow stayed put on his chest.

 

“I told you you have a big ch-“

 

“Don’t you dare say it!”

 

Haruka shrugs silently before climbing off the bed, staring at Rin for a moment before sliding one hand under Rin’s knees, the other behind his back.

 

“…What are you doing?”

 

“Carrying you bridal style to the bath.”

 

“…Why?”

 

“Because I never got to do it in highschool.”

 

“I’m like four kilos heavier than you, Haru, not even counting the dress.”

 

“So?”

 

“You’re going to drop me.”

 

“No I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“I’m strong.”

 

“Yeah sure. But seriously, you’re going to drop m- fuck! I told you not to pick me up, Haru!”

 

“You told me not to drop you, actually.”

 

“Technicalities, jeez!”

 

“See? Not dropping you.”

 

“Fine, fine. Yes, you’re not dropping me. Now just be careful not to slip on the bathroom ti-iles!”

 

“…Oops.”

 

“Oh my god I hate you, Haru.”

 

“…I love you too, Rin.”

 

“Just help me up, you asshole.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am still very, very sorry.


End file.
